leagueoflegendsfandomcom-20200222-history
User blog:Asfidyll/Avaliel, Call of the Creed
|alttype = |rangetype = melee |health = 40 |attack = 100 |spells = 50 |difficulty = 80 |hp = 410 (+82) |mana = 255 (+40) |damage= 55 (+3.1) |range = 125 |armor = 15 (+3.9) |magicresist = 30 (+1.25) |attackspeed = 0.675 (+3.1%) |healthregen = 7.05 (+0.8) |manaregen = 6.75 (+0.5) |speed = 355 }} Avaliel, Call of the Creed is a custom template champion in League of Legends. Avaliel is a melee assassin, with an incredibly high damage output that more than makes up for his complete lack of defensive capabilities. In this regard, he is effectively played as a 'glass blade', much like how an ADC, such as Tristana, can be played as a glass cannon. He focuses completely an an extremely high burst who plays well when in a team situation. Abilities Avaliel flings out two daggers around his target that hover either side of it for 3.5 seconds. The daggers then converge together, dealing physical damage. If any damage was dealt while the daggers were active, additional physical damage equal to 30% of that damage will be dealt. |leveling= |cooldown= |cost= |costtype= mana |range= 525 }} When Avaliel deals damage equal to at least 20% of his maximum health over 5 seconds on a single target, his next basic attack will deal additional true damage equal to a percentage of his attack damage. This effect may only occur once every 8 seconds. |description2= Avaliel becomes stealthed for the next 1.5 seconds and gains an additional movement speed bonus while in stealth. |leveling= |leveling2= |cost= |costtype= mana |cooldown= }} Avaliel marks a single enemy champion with Ultimatum, dealing magic damage. This mark is consumed by Avaliel's basic attacks, inflicting a bleed debuff over 2 seconds equal to a percentage of their maximum health. If the marked target moves out a 225-radius from Avaliel, Avaliel can dash a set distance of 250-units towards the marked enemy champion. |leveling= |cooldown= |cost= |costtype= mana |range= 700 }} Avaliel calls upon his brothers of the Salem Coven. Each nearby enemy champion is marked by a brother, who stalks them, waiting for Avaliel's sign for up to 3 seconds. Upon reactivation, Avaliel and all his brothers jump at a single target enemy champion, dealing physical damage plus additional physical damage per brother. Each brother has 30% of Avaliel's maximum health and each deals 20% of the damage Avaliel deals. |leveling= |cooldown= |cost= |costtype= mana |range= 650 }} Lore There are those men and women who have been condemned to death, exiled and hated by the people of Valoran. Left to rot in the gutters and forgotten by the public, some fortunate vagabonds receive word of a secret organisation: that of the Covens. Once a small group of simple thieves and street mongrels, had become a greatly expanded network of trained assassins and fighters alike. This network was split into 5 Covens, the most renown of which was the Salem Coven. The Coven of Salem was the elite coven, into which only the finest of combatants were admitted into. The way of admission? Fight to the death in an unforgiving arena, riddled with traps, poison and rabid animals. On such occasion, one assassin shone above all others. Merciless, bloodthirsty and cunning, his name was soon the talk of the Coven's Council: Avaliel. A master of death and shadow, Avaliel was as deft with his trusted blade as he was in the art of swiftly butchering his foes. He lay no regrets before him, and his emotions seemingly non-existent; the Council of the Coven took a great interest in him. It was therefore decided: the Council wanted the League dissipated and brought to ruin. They wanted revenge, and who better to execute it than their best man. Avaliel was sent as their agent to infiltrate the League and destroy it from the inside out. With General Ashram missing, such an action would be but a simple task. Comments Avaliel, as many could probably guess, is heavily based on Assassin's Creed, with a few tweaks here and there. Apologies if the numbers are a bit off, I've always had trouble with perfecting them. I realise that his abilities and themes are very much like a Zed-Talon-Katarina combo, but I thought it might be a little cool if a character from Assassin's Creed were to be implemented ingame, even thought it would mayhap breach copyright laws and whatnot. Category:Custom champions